1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window assembly for garage doors, and more particularly, to an assembly that can withstand high winds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Garage doors typically include a number of panels that are transported from a vertical position to a horizontal overhead position over tracks. The window assemblies positioned typically on the uppermost panels are designed to enhance the aesthetic appeal of the door while permitting daylight through. However, the window assemblies used in a conventional garage door includes a frame that cannot withstand high winds, such as those that develop in certain areas like South Florida. The local construction codes have designed wind tests that require reinforcements for these window assemblies and many times, these added structures detract from the aesthetics of the window design.
The present invention, as it will be more fully explained in the following paragraphs, provides for a simple yet sturdy window assembly that includes frame members that can be readily installed around the edges of the aperture defining the window.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a window assembly for garage door panels that is sturdy enough to withstand high winds, such as those associated with hurricanes and tornados.
It is another object of this invention to provide a window assembly that can be readily installed without requiring time consuming secondary production operations.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a window assembly that withstands the elements insulating the protected premises.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.